charmedthenextgenerationfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Adam Halliwell
Adam Halliwell ist der Sohn von Phoebe Halliwell und Cole Turner zudem der Halbbruder von Cole Halliwell Leben Adam Alexander Halliwell wurde am 21.10.2005 geboren im halliwell Manor in San Francisco geboren. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wohnte sein Vater, Jason Dean bereits in Hong Kong und seine Mutter von dort aus wieder nach San Francisco, zu ihren Schwestern gezogen. Auch wenn er lediglich der Cousin von Chris war, nahm er diesen eher als Bruder wahr. Er nahm sich diesen als Vorbild, bis seine Mum 2 Jahre später Coopido kennen lernte und sein Halbbruder Cole geboren wurde. Er wollte sich immer um ihn kümmern und wollte auch für diesen ein Vorbild sein. Mit dessen Vater jedoch ka er nie wirklich klar. Es war nicht so, dass er ihn nicht mochte doch wollte er seinen eigenen Vater, den er bis dahin nur ein einziges mal kurz gesehen hatte, da dieser nichts mit Hexen am hut haben wollte. Das wirkte sich auch öfters auf Cole aus, dass er auf diesne eifersüchtig war. Trotz allem hatte er immer ein gutes Verhältniss zu ihm. Er ging auch nicht zur Zauberschule sondern in einen normalen Kindergarten und einer normalen Schule. Und auch wenn phoebe immer ein normales Leben wollte für ihn so kam bei ihm dennoch die verborgene Seite seienr Mum zum vorschein. genau so wie sie, war er liebend gern eine Hexe. Die mächtigen 3 hatten gut vorgesorgt udn so gab es nur selten Dämonenangriffe. Die Unterwelt war angegriffen und konnte sich nur langsam regenerieren. Dennoch für ein paar Zauberexperimente war er sich nie zu schade. Und so kam es, dass die Magie fast sein ganzes Leben ausfüllte, als er auf der Highschool war, provozierte er des öfteren auch Kämpfe mit Dämonen. Seine Mum machte sich Sorgen. Wie sie und auch Wyatt war auch Adam im Manor geboren. Diese zeigten des öfteren schon eine Affinität zum Bösen. Doch änderte sichd as fast schlagartig, als er Cassie Lion kennen lernte, diese kam neu in die Stadt und ging auf seine Highschool. Er datete sie und auch wenn er sich immer wieder einredete, dass das nichts festes wird entwickelten sich Gefühle für sie. Lange war er sich unsicher, ob das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Und das war auch untypisch für ihn, er war nie unsicher. Nach fast 2 Jahren, als der Kontakt fast verloren war, kamen sie schließlich doch zusammen. Sie hatte etwas Geheimnisvolles, fast was gefählriches und genau das war es, was ihm an ihr so gefiel. Von den magischen Fähigkeiten seiner Familie, so glaubt er, weiß sie nichts. Als er 21 war, woltle er eigentlich eine eigene Wohnung, musste jedoch feststellen, dass er sich das kaum leisten konnte. Und dann bat sich Cole an. Es war nicht so, dass er ihn nicht leiden konnte, im gegenteil, er liebte ihn. Aber dennoch, es war für ihn unvorstellbar mit ihm zusammenzuziehen. Jedoch hatte er nur eien Wahl. Entweder weiter daheim wohnen oder mit ihm zusammenzuziehen. Was Cole ihm allerdings nicht sagte, war dass er mit Mitch längst ausgemacht hat, dass auch dieser mitzog. So stand er vor vollendeten Tatsachen und sagte eher überrumpelt zu. Seitdem wohnen er, Cole und Mitch in einer Stadtwohnung, nicht weit weg von Phoebe. In dem übrigen Zimmer hatte er sich einent rainingsraum aufgebaut, als jedoch Mike dazu kam musste er diesen räumen und hat somit thumb|left|271pxalles ins ein zimmer gestellt, welches ziemlich zu gestellt ist. Auch wenn es oftmals eine Grenzen erforderte, so kam er gut zu recht mit der Männer-Wg. Hier schien die neue Basis zu sein auch wenn der Ort des Buchs der Schatten dennoch ein besonders Aufmerksamer Ort war. Adam verfiel jedoch vollkommen der Magie und benutzte diese auch für persönliche Vorteile, nachdem Cassie mi ihm Schluss machte. Auch wenn Cole dagegen war wurde das P³ mittels eines Zaubers umgebaut und Adam stieg ins P³ mit ein mit dem erspartes welches er für die Hochzeit von sich und Cassie aufhob.? So hatte Cole wieder einmal jemand der mit ihm auf einer Stufe stand und Adam übernahm das Steuer. Als Cole jedoch herrausfand, dass Adam Formwandler benutzte um ihm und Mitch vorzuspielen, sie wären immer noch zusammen platzte Cole er Kragen. Adam verschwand daraufhin für einige Zeit, ehe er selbst einsah, dass er zu weit ging.? Auch mit Cassie war er wieder zusammen. Sie hatte nur schluss gemacht, da sie selbst eine Hexe war die von ihrer Familie verfolgt wird und sie ihn desshalb nur schützen wollte. Also schwor sich Adam noch mehr als zuvor auf sie aufzupassen. Das Verhältniss zu sienem Bruder mal besser, mal schlechter. Bis Cole von Dämonen entführt worden ist. Wie man es von Adam gewohnt war, stürzte er sich sofort in den Kampf, nicht ohne Mitch und Cassie jedoch dabei zu haben. Für kurze Zeit hatten sie den überraschungseffekt auf ihrer Seite und waren im Vorteil. Doch sollte dies nicht lange so bleiben. Adam schwor sich Cassie zu beschützen, doch kam er nicht dazu. Im Gegenteil Cassie schützte ihn und wurde von einem Feuerball getroffen, an deren Verletzungen sie erlag. Sie konnten Cole befreien und es kam heraus, dass dieser von Adams Vater Cole Turner entführt wurde, da er auf Grund des gleichen Namens annahm dieser wäre sein Sohn. Lange danach machte sich Adam noch Vorwürfe. An ihrer Beerdigung verlor er die Nerven, was selten für ihn war, zumindestens in dieser Form. Als Alex, der Bruder von Cassie, schließlich einen Streit mit ihren Eltern anzettelte reichte es Adam und er verschwand. Er war seither nicht einmal bei ihrem Grab oder in deren Wohnung. In dieser Zeit erfuhr er auch, dass Cole Turner sein leiblicher Vater ist und er somit zur Hälfte Dämon ist. Er sah in sich das Böse, er war entäuscht von seiner Mutter, dass diese ihm nie etwas sagte. Diese erklärte ihm, dass sein Vater einst auch Gut war und für Adam somit nichts im Weg steht, das ebenfalls zu sein. Dennoch konnte Adam das nie wirklich überzeugen. Als Mitch ebenfalls starb, schien für ihn seien Welt noch mehr zusammen zu brechen. Er hasste seinen Vater, dieser entführte schließlich Cole, zudem war er ein Dämon der schon längst hätte tot sein müssen. Und dennoch fragte er ihn um Hilfe und konnte mit ihm Mitch aus der Zwischenwelt zurückholen und damit wieder beleben. Endlich schien alles wieder seine geregelte Bahn zu verlaufen, den Tot von Cassie hatte er zwar noch nicht überwunden doch konnte er nun anders damit umgehen. Auch die Wohnung betrat er und traf das erstemal wieder auf Alex. Sofort kam es zum Streit, was sich jedoch schnell wieder legte. Auch Alex hatte zu kämpfen bis dato hatte er die Wohnung noch nicht aufgeräumt, Adam bot ihm seine Hilfe an und sie konnten normal miteinander umgehen. Kurze Zeit später entwickelte Adam eine neue Fähigkeit, das Feuerschleudern. Das schien ihm einen kleinen knick zu verpassen doch gemeinsam mit Cole und Mitch hatte er dies regeln können. Er lernte den Cousin von Mike kennen, der ihm bei der Rettung von Mitch schon half. In ihm hatte er sowas wie einen Freund gefunden, auch wenn Adam das nicht zu geben würde. Er ging stets mit ihm gemeinsam in die Unterwelt, und bekam letztlich ein Jobangebot von ihm, welches Adam noch ausweitete und einen Job in dessen Anwaltkanzlei wollte. Auch wenn er weder ein Studium besitzt noch die nötigen Fähigkeiten stimmte Carter zu. Mitch hingegen bekam man immer seltener zu Gesicht. Er verbrachte viel in der Unterwelt und wirkte verändert. Adam sprach ihn darauf an, denn er wusste was man sich alles einfallen lassen konnte um Probleme zu verbergen. Mitch zeigte ihm seinen Arm, der voller Tatoos war und er meinte, diese würden imemr größer werden. Kurz darauf schien Mitch wie besessen und attackierte Adam. Adam ahnte, dass dies nicht wirklich Mitch war und stellte seinen Vater zur rede, der jedoch nicht viel sagte und ihm lediglich erklärte, dass Mitch in der Zwischenwelt nicht alleine war und möglicherweiße etwas mit gebracht hat. als dieser verschwunden war, tauchte Mitch erneut auf und es kam zum Kampf, den Adam haushoch verlor. Vergiftet von einem speziellen pfeil aus Mitchs Armbrust, konnte er sich nicht mehr wehren. Das letzte was er mit bekam, war dass sein Bruder und Mitch seinen Vater tötete. Das nächste an das er sich erinnert war, dass er sich sah, wie er am Boden lag, im sterben. Doch war er nicht tot, sein Bruder hatte ihre Körper getauscht, damit Paige ihn heilen konnte. Sie versuchten einen Plan zu machen und so wollte Adam Mitch ablenken, bis Cole und Mike etwas in der Zauberschule finden würden. Sein beinahe Tot bescherten ihm neue Fähigkeiten und so teleportierte er sich auf die Golden Gate Bridge und griff Mitch an. Mit hilfe seiner neu erworbenen Fähigkeiten konnte er Mitch entgegen treten und diesen zu Boden zwingen. Zudem war er wütend, das letzte was er von seinem vater mit bekam war kein Dämon sondern der Vater der ihn schützen wollte und nun war er tot. Charakter Adam ist ziemlich unausgeglichen. Es ist leicht ihn zu reizen, was jedoch innerhalb von Minuten wieder verflogen sein kann. Auch ist er skeptisch gegenüber neuer Dinge. Er steht trotz allem loyal hinter seiner Familie, wenn diese jedoch hitner ihm stehen will, lässt er es nicht zu. Er will seine Sachen alleine machen. Kräfte Neben Zaubersprüche wirken und Elexiere brauchen, besteht seine magische Fähigkeit in der Deflexion. Er kann so gut wie jeden magischen Anriff damit abblocken. Im laufe der Zeit erfuhr Adam, dass sein leiblicher Vater ein Dämon ist. Somit entwickelt auch er Dämonische Fähigkeiten. Er kann Feuerschleudern. Nach dem Kampf mit Mitch, bei dem Adam beinahe umgekommen wäre konnte er auch Feuerbälle entstehen lassen, zudem hat er sich ebreits einmal mit Hilfe des Feuertransport bewegt. Ihm fällt es leichter seine Dämonischen Fähigkeiten in den Griff zu bekommen, so konnte er sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit in den Griff bekommen, was wohl an seinem Gefühlszustand lag nachdem sein vater umgebracht wurde. Um seinen Angriff zu stärken übt er sich im Kampfsport. Kategorie:Halliwell Kategorie:Hexe Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:2. Generation Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Turner